Servant of Evil - Italy Brother's Tragedy
by The Prince's Mage
Summary: This is based on the song Servant of Evil. I don't own any of the characters.


{This was a roleplay I did on facebook with a friend of mine, she is known as Admin Razztam. We tried to go along with the song, Servant of Evil. Feliciano as the King, instead of the Queen, Lovino the Servant, Victoria (nyo England, I just like that name better for her) as the girl Lovino falls in love with but has to kill, and Luciano as the boy, or in our case King that Feliciano fell in love with. I hope you enjoy reading it}

~~~

Feliciano lay there on the large, soft bed, sleeping soundly. The bed was graced with only the finest of feather pillows and the softest sheets, fit for a king. Which, indeed, he pretty much was. The ruler of his kingdom, Feliciano Vargas. He never asked for it, never asked to have his fate separated from his dear brother, for them to have two completely different paths. He as a prince, and Lovino as his servant. Over the years, he'd become quite bitter because of this, but somehow managed to maintain his joy externally, not letting his negativity disrupt his ruling over this land. Now, was the time for breakfast, only he had been sleeping in a bit today, and probably would be sleeping if someone didn't wake him up soon.

Lovino, without knocking on the door let himself in and walked over to the curtain and opened it, letting the sun in. He walked over to him and pulled the covers away. "Buongiorno my king. It's time for breakfast, so wake up."

Feliciano opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the sunlight. He sat up and yawned, "Buongiorno.. What do I have today for breakfast?" He asked as he got out of the bed, changing out of his sleepwear and put on some more formal clothes. He smoothed his clothes down a bit before heading out the door towards the dining hall.

Lovino led the way to the dining hall. "Today, some espresso, pastries and some fruit salad." He walked over to the table and pulled out his chair for him and motioned for the maid to bring over the food.

"Grazie." Feliciano sat down. When the maid came with the food, he picked up one of the pastries, taking a bite out of it. He chewed a bit slowly before picking up the cup of espresso in his hand, sipping it and making a face before setting it down. "Lovino, could you fetch me some milk for the coffee? It's a bit too bitter. If we've run out, can you quickly go into town and get some? I heard the cooks complaining a little about a shortage of sugar as well."

Lovino nodded. "I will be right back then." He left the room and headed out of the castle to town. He walked to the local grocery store and bought some milk and sugar from the kind old man who owned it. On his walk back, he noticed a girl who had caught his eye. He was in awe of her vibrant emerald eyes. She was one of the most beautiful people he had seen in his life. His hat got carried away in the wind and flew over to her. She caught it and handed it to him. She introduced herself as Victoria. She waved goodbye at him as she and her companion walked away. Finally, he made it back to the castle with the milk and poured it into the espresso for him and gave the sugar to the maid to give to the cooks.

"Ah, grazie." Feliciano walked into the dining hall again, having left the room while Lovino was away. He'd finished his breakfast by then, minus the espresso, and had began to work on trade agreements up in his study until a maid came up to tell him that Lovino was back from running errands. Feliciano strode over, daintily picking up the cup and drank a bit of it. He smiled at Lovino, "It tastes just right now~ So.. How was your trip out into the town? Boring as usual?"

"Si..it was boring.." He figured he would keep his encounter a secret from him. "Is there anything else, you want me to do?"

Feliciano thought a bit, "No, not really... Oh, you can come with me and advise some decisions I will make for some trade agreements with other kingdoms." He said, or more like ordered, and brought the cup of espresso with him as he began walking up to his study, setting the cup down on the desk, "All that's really left is the documents for a neighboring kingdom. I am to submit the papers to someone, I have a picture of him somewhere….here!" Feliciano rummaged through his papers before pulling out a picture of the man who had accompanied the girl that Lovino saw while he was running errands.

Lovino looked at the picture curiously. "Who, may I ask is that?" He wondered how him and the girl he saw earlier knew each other.

"King Luciano of the neighboring kingdom I was speaking of." Feliciano explained, "Did you hear rumors about him falling in love with a servant? Heh. Just _great_ isn't it, Lovino?" He frowned a little as he spoke, speaking in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"In love with a servant?" He remembered the girl and thought to himself she was too beautiful to be a servant. "You sound as if you are displeased with this my king."

Feliciano looked down, in a bit of shame and embarrassment, especially since homosexuality was frowned upon in these times, "..I am not. I just... Uh.. I think falling in love with a servant is very unbecoming of a king of such power."

He nodded in agreement. "That, indeed is very true. But what would you have done about it?" He asked him questionably, wondering why he even cared about this.

Feliciano decided to keep it a secret that he had fallen in love with this other king, "..Absolutely nothing. Unless.." He began thinking of a plan, an extremely evil one at that. He had the power, and he was going to use that power. Overtaken by impulse and jealousy, he spoke clearly and with authority, "Lovino. I wish for the girl to be dead." Oh man, he was going to regret this later especially once he came back to his senses.

Lovino almost froze when he said that but he nodded and bowed. "Anything for you, my king. If that is what you wish...I will make it happen." Lovino walked out of the room and left his brother behind and headed toward the town again with a dagger in one of his hands. He found her near a fountain in town. Victoria noticed him and stared at him confused. He took the dagger out of its sheath and ran toward her, and stabbed her in the stomach. Tears washed down the her face as well as his own and she slightly smiled while patting his back. After a moment, her body went limp and cold in his arms. He picked her up and laid her gently against the fountain and ran away back towards the castle.

Feliciano seemed cold and apathetic for the rest of the day, even while on the inside so many thoughts and emotions were swimming around in his head. Was he going to get in trouble for this? Most likely. Was killing the girl an overreaction? Probably. What if the king found out and hated him for it? That would be horrible. He fought back tears, sitting in his bed chambers. He didn't know why he somehow fell in love, but that love probably wasn't meant to be. It hurt, but now he knew it was going to hurt for both of them more, once Luciano found the girl he loved was dead, and was going to hate Feliciano for it. Honestly, he was a little scared of what might happen next. What of the villagers? It was no secret Feliciano's subjects were on bad terms with their own king, what if they started to rebel? Feliciano just didn't know what to do, and slipped the picture of Luciano under his pillow.

When Lovino returned he walked over to his brother's room where he knew he would be and walked over to comfort him. He sat on the edge of the bed and held one of his hands in his own. He knew the people would probably start to hate the king for his rash decision if they found out, and he tried to think of some things he could do to save him if push came to shove.

Feliciano smiled a little once he saw his brother enter the room and held his hand tightly in his own. He gave a small sad sigh and wrapped his arms around Lovino, hugging him. He still didn't know what to do. Normally he would be thinking of some kind of plan, but he wasn't all too great at that anyway. Maybe he could sleep it off and see how things go? He knew that wouldn't do him any good, in fact it could do him even worse, but what kind of choices did he have? Nothing else that he could think of, that was for sure.

Once word got around that the servant girl was killed, the people of their country got mad and some were even planning to kill the king to make up for what had happened. While walking through the castle, Lovino knew what had to be done. He carried a spare set of his clothes over to his brother's room and saw him standing over by the window. He threw a cloak over him and pulled him close. "Wear these and escape from here. Don't talk to anyone and don't look back. Don't worry about this, we look almost exactly alike...no one will notice that you escaped from here."

Feliciano had just been overlooking his kingdom from the window, worrying about what was to come, since he could tell the people were riled up and planning something. When he was pulled by Lovino and given his spare clothes, his eyes widened and teared up, as he was realizing Lovino's plan to take his place at the guillotine for him. "L-Lovino..." Reluctantly and sadly, he nodded, agreeing and began removing his clothes for Lovino to wear, slipping on Lovino's clothes and put on the cloak.

Lovino smiled softly and changed into his brother's clothes. He put a hand on his cheek. "Now go, and remember, don't look back, and don't come back." He turned around and walked away toward the castle entrance where a crowd had formed. The leader pointed a sword at him and he in response smiled sweetly just as his brother would have done.

Feliciano sobbed silently and covered his head with the cloak's hood, "..F-fratello..." He teared up more; it had been so long since he last said that. He wiped his tears away and watched as Lovino began walking to the main entrance to face the crowd of people, then turned around and fled the castle from the back exit. He just ran as fast as he could, not stopping, running away from the castle, from the people, from his brother who was going to die because of his own fault. He had so many regrets, and here he was. The king of this nation, running away like a coward while his brother took the blame. Feliciano shook his head as he ran. Lovino didn't deserve this, it wasn't his fault. He came across a clearing, a field that was a bit away from town and sat under a tree, hugging his knees as he looked back at the town, looking like a scared little kid for the first time in a long time. He knew his brother would be put to death without trial; he would likely be killed tomorrow... He'd come back in the morning for his brother, even though it was against Lovino's wishes to not look back or come back, it was already too late for one of them as he already looked back. Feliciano needed to see him again, even if it was only for one last time.

As he was led away by the angry crowd of people Lovino sighed in relief. His king, his brother was now safe. He had served him until the very end. 'No matter what the people think, I will always protect him and his smile.' Lovino thought in his head and waited alone in the dungeon cell where he was led to. He smiled slightly to himself before falling asleep, waiting until his last day. The very next day he was awoken by some guards who pulled him outside guillotine. The people in the crowd kept screaming the king's name along with slander's. Lovino's hands were tied behind his back as the guards walked him up toward it. He kept a serious face all the way through it.

Feliciano had woken just a while after the sun came up, having fallen asleep under that tree he took refuge under. He was restless the whole night, thinking about Lovino and worrying about him. He had enough time to walk back to the town at that time, and simply walked. He hadn't realized he ran so far away, and by the time he finally made it back to the town, the sun was high and a large crowd was gathering. His heart almost stopped from seeing that, and ran as fast as he could toward the crowd, pushing his way to the front. Once he finally managed to get to the front, he could see Lovino, still in his clothes, standing on a platform and being led into the guillotine. Tears streamed down Feliciano's face as the only thing he could do about it was watch.

Lovino was on his knees at the guillotine, his head looking toward the crowd when he noticed Feliciano standing there. When the order to drop the blade was given he smiled one last time at him, a few tears were threatening to fall. The blade made contact with him and his head came off. The crowd started cheering "hooray the king is dead!"

Feliciano managed to smile back through his tears. When the guillotine killed Lovino and the crowd cheered, Feliciano couldn't do anything but stand there horrified and sobbing. His smile quickly faded, and he cried harder, his shoulders shaking. He was miserable. He couldn't stand to be there any longer and ran away once again. How was he going to live now? He wasn't the king anymore, he couldn't go back to his castle and he didn't know if any peasant would want him around. He would have to live alone. Without his brother. He finally slowed down after he came across the shore, that seemed so familiar. He remembered, he and Lovino used to play here, and escape the boring duties of being in the castle around the sea. He remembered being told that if you write a wish on parchment and put it in a bottle, putting it into the ocean, the wish will come true. He ran around, managing to find some parchment and a bottle, writing down his wish and rolled it up, putting it into the bottle. He closed it with a cork and threw it out into the ocean, smiling sadly. He mumbled his wish a bit, "..If we could be reborn in our next life..."


End file.
